One sentence One mistake One life
by JadeSutton987
Summary: When Rita goes out drinking the night before and collapses on the way to work, what's the cause of her collapsing and will she survive?- Rita/ Ash one shot. Please review, would be lovely!


**Please review:)**

* * *

><p>Bang. Bang. Bang. The headache that felt like someone was inside of her head, punching and kicking. The headache that meant one thing, and one thing only, she had drank far too much last night. The headache she would have to put up with all day.<p>

Rita could barely remember what happened last night and being sick made her confused...

* * *

><p><em>10.30pm<em>

_'Hiya!' She shouted above the deafening music in the club. Fixing her hair and applying lipstick she continued with, 'so are you going to buy me a drink or what?' She was talking to a male in his 30s with short brown hair, well looked after skin and subtle facial hair. She clearly didn't fancy him, she just wanted another drink without having to pay for herself, he wasn't her type._

_'I guess i will have too then' he smirked, checking Rita out from head to toe. Short blonde hair, curvy, gorgeous and a party girl. This was definitely his type. He wanted more than a quick chat. _

_Soon before you knew, it was 12am. She was still dancing with this man when he asked her if they should make a run for it. She was so wasted that she didn't have a clue what was going on. It was kind of a blur from now onwards._

* * *

><p>Now she was being sick frantically but she still wanted to go to work. Prove Ash wrong, show him that she would be strong, not drink and treat patients with respect. Pulling her jogger bottoms on and her sports top she decided to run to the ED. She loved seeing the nature and having the fresh morning breeze. Despite being sick and having a headache, she proceeded to pull her trainers on. She made sure she didn't smell of her favourite alcoholic beverage, vodka. She doesn't even know why she likes it. It has a bitter taste and always leaves her with dreadful hangovers.<p>

On her way to work, she felt a sharp pain shoot across her stomach, causing her to cower in agony. Clutching her stomach and noticing a little bleed she decided to phone Ash.

'A-a-ash! help-p-p me.' She whispered in definite pain.

'Rita! where are you? Rita!' Ash panicked. He had clear feelings for Rita which he had yet not made known.

'Jogging, morning run.' Rita managed to splutter out, Ash knew exactly what she meant and ran rapidly to the lake. She always runs around the lake and pond as it is a long but clear journey to work. He also, went jogging with her too, in the past.

* * *

><p>5 minutes had passed and Ash was at her side. He immediately called for an ambulance as he sensed she could be pregnant. But how? Scratching his head and squinting his face he put her in the recovery position. People were gathering round and this wound him up. It was none of their business what was happening, so why should they be here?<p>

'Can you all please keep walking on! I'm a senior consultant at Holby ED, i know exactly whats happening and you lot standing here crowding her is not happening. As one of her work colleagues i know she would not want you to be here. Move along please!' He shouted, trying to be kind and not seem annoyed. You could see pretence in his smile that sprung across his face.

Rita then lost output. Surely this isn't all based on a pregnancy, what else was happening to her?

Ash started CPR compressions just before Dixie and Jeff arrived. 'Ash? What's happened? Rita?' She was clearly in shock by seeing her work colleague here. This was the last thing she expected. 'Jeff get the de-fib!' Dixie shouted as she checked for output.

'Oxygen away, stand clear and charging... Shocking!' Ash shouted. 10 minutes late and there was nothing. 'She's been down for 40 minutes, i'm calling it' He pronounced.

They were too late. She was not coming back. They got to the ED and Ash just ran off. He was in complete, utter shock.

* * *

><p>Three days later and everyone was horrified at the post-mortem. She had a mis-carriage but that wasn't the cause of her sudden death. She had liver failure.<p>

She only started drinking because of what happened. Her husband coming to the ED. The ED finding out he is a sex offender. She couldn't cope. Her work colleagues had all turned against her. How was this fair?

Ash was devastated. He thought he had convinced her to stop drinking. She need help and he didn't realise that. He felt so guilty.

'I guess that's what happens when everyone turns against you.' He told his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick idea, not that good.. Please review! x<strong>


End file.
